Bent Spoon
by RainAwhile
Summary: Standing upright, I waved my spoon-ladle around. “What the hell happened to my spoon then?” I said to no one in particular.


A/N: Randomness. If you look closely to the 'Tastee Wheat' scene, Trin has a really messed up spoon. Just my interpretation as to why her spoon is like that.

--

Tank came into the Core whistling happily. I, personally, was in a grumpy mood since he had taken so long to get down here and I was starving. He stands behind the creaky swivel chair and quickly spins it around so I'm facing him. I tried to bury the smile that was playing on my lips, but fail. It's hard to not smile when Tank's around. He just has that thing about him that makes you want to laugh, no matter how out of character it is.

"Skedaddle, Trin. It's my shift now," he says in a weird voice that almost makes me laugh. I stood up from his chair and started to walk out of the Core. I stopped before the hallway and turned around. "Tank?" I called out. He responded with a high-pitched laugh, making me smile again. "You are such a dork." "Just doin' my job."

I walked into the mess hall in a good mood. I was even looking forward to eating the goop. When you're starving, you'll eat just about anything and be happy. Grabbing a bowl, more of a rectangular tin can if you ask me, and filled it with the white goop. It almost looks like tapioca pudding, which I liked back inside the system, so I really don't mind eating it. I placed the bowl, or tin can, on the metal table and filled a cup with water from the tap. I was about to sit down when I realized I had left my spoon in the mess last time by mistake. Oh well. Everyone forgets them sometimes.

Each crew member has their own eating utensils so hygienic purposes. It makes sense and makes no sense at the same time. I blindly opened the drawer where we kept the forgotten utensils and grabbed the only spoon in there. Obviously it was mine. I could feel the spiraling design at the tip of the handle. Finally sitting down, I dipped my spoon into my dinner, but stopped immediately. What the hell? My spoon… It's not a spoon anymore. A ladle. My spoon got bent into a ladle. I get way to worked up about things, I know that, but seriously, who would bend my spoon up like this? Why would they bend my spoon like this?

I was in denial now. It couldn't possibly be my spoon. But it is. Examining it, my eyes saw the same dented spoon with the same discoloration I had seen everyday on it ever since I had gotten it. Now the logical part of my mind went through the process of elimination. It couldn't have been Morpheus. He has better things to do. Apoc is too busy being with Switch and Switch vis versa. Cypher has a more physical and verbal approach at being annoying. Mouse is too busy being a pimp. Neo… he's too sweet to bend my spoon. At least, I think he is. I haven't really talked to him, just short conversations that occur from one of his many questions. That just leaves Tank.

--

I marched into the Core, carrying my spoon-ladle. I spun Tank around in the chair to face me and leaned down. "Woah, Trin. Calm your horses," he laughed. I held up my spoon. "Why?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean, 'why?'" he asked. I grew a little angrier. "Why did you turn my spoon into a ladle?" Tank now looked completely lost. "Trin, I have no idea what you're talking about. I did nothing to your spoon. How and why it's like that, I have no idea." He gave me a sincere look. I read his facial expression. He wasn't lying.

Standing upright, I waved my spoon-ladle around. "What the hell happened to my spoon then?" I said to no one in particular. Tank burst out laughing and I glared at him. "Sorry Trin, but you waving a spoon around and saying that is hysterical," he said, wiping a mock tear. I shook my head at him and went back to the mess. The rest of the crew was there now. Damn. I wanted to eat alone. I noticed Mouse sitting where I used to be, eating my food and drinking my water. Whatever. I got myself more goop and water and sat across from Neo, who looked up. His eyes seemed to follow my movements, but I pretended not to notice. He eyed my spoon-ladle as I ate with it. Mouse looked over at me.

"What's with the spoon?" he asked, mouth full. I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating. Mouse's commented had gotten everyone's attention now. Great. I hate being the centre of attention. "Trinity?" Cypher asked. Oh God, that man needs to shut up. I looked up at him. "You're spoon is fucked up." "No shit, Sherlock." I replied. This got a quiet laugh from Neo. Now everyone else was asking me about my spoon and I proceeded to tell my story. Neo listened attentively with an all-knowing gleam in his eyes. After I finished, I was bombarded with comments. I waved my spoon-ladle and told them that I was not going to play detective for a spoon because that is just plain stupid. With that, I finished my dinner, cleaned my dishes and left.

As I reached my door, Neo came up. "Hey," he said, a little uncertain of what he was saying. "Hey. Anything wrong, Neo?" I asked, the softness in my voice coming out again. It only seems to reveal itself when I'm talking to him. "About your spoon…" I looked at him, urging him with my eyes to continue. "I bent it." I was a little taken back. "You? What? Why?" I couldn't believe it. Neo, of all people bent my spoon. "I dunno, I guess I wanted you to notice me." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his boots. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He wanted me to notice him? That's so sweet.

"Neo," I said, making him look up again. "I always notice you. I'm noticing and listening now. What's up?" He looked at me and smiled gently. I didn't try to hide my smile this time. "I wanted to say that you looked really nice today, but I guess that's an understatement since you always look really nice. Nice is an understatement too I guess, because I think you look really beautiful everyday." I felt my cheeks burn. He thought I was beautiful? I think I'm far from that, but coming from him, I almost believed it. "Well, that's about it, so I guess I'll see you around." Neo turned on his heel and started to go towards his room. I felt rooted to the ground. I couldn't move. "Neo!" I called out, forcing myself to speak. He stopped as soon as his name exited my lips. Turning around, he gazed at me from across the hall. "Thanks." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, acknowledging my gratitude.

--

I ran my fingers through my wet hair as I brushed my teeth. It felt good to get the hot water in the morning, even though the waking up earlier part wasn't so great. I spat the toothpaste into the sink and placed the toothbrush back into the cabinet. The furnace had been turned up at night, and was still warming the ship so I decided against putting my sweater on. No one would be awake anyways. I may work hard non-stop, but that doesn't mean I can't be lazy, and at the moment, I'm feeling too lazy to put my sweater on anyways. The tank top I slept in will have to do. I grabbed my ladle and laptop made my way to the mess hall and was surprised. Neo was sitting at the table, staring at the wall across from him. "You okay, Neo?" I asked, placing the laptop on the table. He seemed to come out of his trance and shook his head to regain thought. "Uh, yeah. I was just thinking about stuff." I nodded. "You eat yet?" He shook his head no. I filled up two bowls and sat across from him. For the first few minutes, he sat and stared at the goop until his stomach betrayed him. He slowly started eating it.

I logged onto my laptop, not sure why I even brought it. I was too aware of Neo's eye's staring at my bare shoulders. "Can I see your spoon for a second?" Neo looked a little taken back, but he surrendered the utensil. Without looking away, I bent the handle into a spiral. "Now we're even." I smiled and handed his bent spoon back. Neo returned the smile and laughed. "Guess so."

And with that, we ate our breakfast quietly with our bent spoons, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.


End file.
